Super Bowl
by Crispy75
Summary: One shot stand alone. How our two favourite ladies celebrate their teams win. Reviews appreciated.


Super Bowl

_**Hey all. I know I know it's been a long time. I am still here, just finding time sparse lately with work, social life and my serious addiction to Words with Friends on my new Iphone. Well just a short one shot to ease my way back in. Told four sexy ladies I'd try, you know who you are, love ya's.**_

Olivia startled as Alex shot up off the couch beside her and bolted for the door.

"What the hell Alex?" burst from her causing the blonde to pause and turn to shoot her an icy glare. Oops.

"If you must know the powder room, I shouldn't have had that last glass and I can't hold any longer" she informed then shot Fin a look when he smirked into his beer.

"But we just scored a touchdown, we're in front with a minute to go" Olivia whispered stunned while Alex rolled her eyes and made a dash for it. Olivia was stunned, she'd rather pee herself than miss this last minute. She blinked then looked at her empty beer bottle, ok maybe no more.

She turned back to the game, sitting on the edge of the sofa, hands clasped tightly between her thighs, fear and excitement churning in her gut as the Patriots made their way down the field.

The room around her was full of banter and boos. Surely please God don't let us lose now she begged silently. As the clock wound down Olivia was aware they only had one play left and Alex still wasn't back. It niggled at the back of her mind but nothing short of an Alien invasion would get her to move from the lounge.

"He's gonna go for it" Amaro growled

"Course he is" Munch snorted as they watched the opposing Quarterback cock his arm and throw for the end zone.

It was like the throw was done in slow motion as everyone held their breath and prayed for an incomplete pass, an intercept and no fucking flag. Her breath hitched as the ball wasn't caught but bobbled up and a Patriot made a desperate dive.

The ball hit the ground and the game was over.

There was a moment of stunned silence before everyone jumped up at once, yelling, screaming and hugging each other. She pulled back from hugging Casey and laughed at Rollins who was doing a very drunk and ungraceful victory dance in front of an amused Captain.

Just then a bespectacled, blonde, excited dynamo came running into the lounge, eyes bright with excitement and honing straight in on her while shouting "We won?"

She could only nod dumbly, utterly entranced and enchanted by the lovely sight. She should have known better than to drink too much around the woman she'd been crushing on for 12 odd years. She braced herself for impact as the thin blonde literally jumped into her arms and wrapped long legs around her waist. Who was she and what had she done with Alexandra Cabot?

The thought was blown out of her mind though as slim cool hands cupped her face and she could only stare startled as blue eyes behind sexy black glasses came closer and closer until warm wet lips collided with her own.

Olivia froze for a split second, her mind flashing quickly to all the current witnesses, then told herself this was her chance and opened her mouth slightly to respond. This time it was Alex who froze for a split second before returning the pressure for just a moment and drawing away.

Both women quickly looked around, slightly relieved that everyone was still celebrating, or as Olivia suspected deliberately ignoring them. She turned to look back at Alex, heart in mouth and found those blue eyes looking at her tenderly, a different kind of sparkle in them.

"Stay" Alex whispered so that Olivia more lip read than heard the words and Olivia had to fight everything inside her at that moment that was urging her to run. She was tired of running, tired of being alone. She offered up a slight nod and let Alex glide down her body to the ground, watching the blonde carefully to see her reaction to the friction of their bodies, happy to see the dilation of pupils, the biting of a lip and a pulse pounding in her throat.

Reluctantly Olivia let Alex go and watched the blonde bounce off to hug Casey. The whole incident had probably taken less than five seconds and Olivia tried to act normal as she went about celebrating with the rest of the group. Her gaze was always searching out Alex though and considering the amount of times their gazes clashed the blonde was watching her too. Not good. The room was full off detectives and those who hadn't actually seen the kiss would soon clue in something was up.

She excused herself quickly and headed off to the bathroom for a bit of peace. She knew her way around, having spent the last year and a bit getting her friendship with Alex back on track. She was older now, wiser and realised Alex skipping out after being back only a year was just Alex. A new Alex, but Alex just the same. The blonde had said she was settled now, happy in New York and SVU but Olivia wouldn't hold her breath.

Stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her she let out a deep breath and rested her forehead against the painted wood. Yes she was worried about Alex leaving which made that quick but spectacular kiss they'd just shared a complication. She didn't need false hope but after years of trying to get Alex out of her system with other people she knew she had two choices. Be with Alex or live a lonely sad life of work.

She sighed and turned to look at herself in the mirror and had to smirk, she looked like she felt. A dazed half drunk, lovesick fool. Snorting she turned to lock the door and go about her toilet while she was here.

She thought back over the week, the call from brass saying they had done well on the latest high profile case and to take Super Bowl off and relax, Homicide would cover them and only ring in extreme circumstances. No one had complained and the phones had been amazingly quiet thankfully.

Not half an hour after Cragen had given them that news Alex and Casey had strolled in, Alex informing them she would host a small party, just for the unit and everyone was expected to attend. The last was pointedly said in Cragen's direction.

Olivia had eagerly accepted along with all the squad, Cragen took some convincing. All but Casey and Olivia were intrigued at the invite into the ADA's private domain. Olivia and Casey had been around before, the redhead only on a few occasions.

Olivia thought back over the past year, the almost weekly visits to Alex's after dinner or drinks or the movies. She had to smile when she realised you could technically class them as dates. They discovered early on that they had to separate work from personal, with their fiery tempers and clashes at work they needed to. Outside of work they got along a lot better and Olivia had just found herself falling deeper and deeper in love.

Call her a crazy fool for even considering anything, and she never would have, if not for an excited post Super Bowl winning kiss. Maybe just maybe she had a chance.

Washing her hands she splashed her face then wiped her hands on perfectly washed and arranged hand towels before exiting the bathroom.

She made her way down to Alex's kitchen to the fridge where the drinks were kept, she considered another beer for Dutch courage but in the end decided if anything was going to happen tonight she wanted to be as sober as possible, not be able to pass it off as a drunken experience. She wanted to remember every single second of it while hoping that it's not just a one off. With that in mind she stole one of Alex's diet cokes and headed back into the lounge.

Everyone had settled back into their seats to watch the presentations and post game show. Her gaze zeroed in on Alex and met sparkling blue eyes watching her in return, a space on the couch saved by the gorgeous blonde. With ease she moved through the room and sat down next to the younger woman, smiling when Alex leant slightly into her. It took all her willpower not to wrap her arm around the blonde and pull her closer.

As time drew on people started to leave, first and most obviously the Captain, then Rollins, Casey and finally an hour after the game Amaro, Munch and Fin made tracks. One thing Olivia noticed was that despite how many left, how less crowded the seating became, Alex didn't move from her spot right next to her, leaning against her. Everyone noticed but none dared comment on it. She was sure it would come eventually though.

As they said goodbye to Fin, he offered up a wink and slow nod to her before turning to lead Munch away. Ok so they knew what was going on and approved, that was a load of her mind.

Locking the door behind her colleagues and friends she turned to go find Alex. She didn't have to look far, the blonde was in the kitchen rinsing glasses and plates and placing them into the dishwasher. She was nearly finished so Olivia crossed her arms and leant up against the door frame.

Less than a minute later Alex closed the dishwasher and turned around to see her there patiently waiting. Neither of them spoke as they stared across the room at each other, sizing each other up and whether the other was going to try and brush off their earlier kiss.

Neither moved for the longest of times before Olivia dared to push off from the frame and walk slowly towards the blonde, heart beating in her chest, her mouth suddenly dry and her legs threatening to collapse.

She paused mere inches in front of the blonde and smiled when she realised Alex was silently hyperventilating. Suddenly she was full of confidence and raised her hand to cup her jaw delicately, brushing her thumb against a cool cheek.

"Breathe slowly Alex" she whispered and waited patiently as the cool blonde got herself seemingly under control and looked up at her with eyes dark with longing. "Tell me you want this" Olivia demanded next and Alex gave a barely discernable nod.

"Always have" Alex assured stepping in those last few inches so their bodies brushed while Olivia searched the blondes eyes for any signs of uncertainty. When she found nothing but assurance she leant down and brushed her lips over beautiful soft painted ones of the blonde.

She expected an explosion of passion between them, a zap of heat that would consume them and have them stripping themselves right there on the spot.

Instead tingles shot down her spine and goose bumps broke out across her skin and she felt a tightening in her chest that left her breathless. Pulling away she looked at Alex who had her eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on her face. Slowly blonde lashes fluttered open and a smile spread across beautiful pale features.

"Hmmm, nice" Alex husked "I knew it would be"

"Yeah" Olivia chuckled and Alex raised her arms to wrap them around her neck and pull her head down for another kiss. What followed were a series of tender, exploratory kisses, some deeper than others. Some serious, some playful as they chuckled and played and spun around the kitchen, bumping into chairs and the kitchen bench and other furniture in between teasing kisses.

Finally the playfulness slowed, the teasing became more serious, the kisses deepened and hands started to search out less neutral territory. When pale cool hands started in on the buttons of her shirt Olivia caught them in her own and pulled away slightly to brush her forehead against the blondes.

"Are you sure Alex?" she asked and electric blue eyes flashed to her own and Olivia was almost brought to her knees by the love and desire shining in them, one that mirrored her own feelings and had her letting the last of her safety veils slide away.

"Never been surer of anything in my life" Alex whispered and sighed deeply "I know with my track record that doesn't mean a lot right now but..."

"Shhh" Olivia kissed her softly "It means everything, as long as you tell me this is more than just one night"

"One lifetime will not be long enough" Alex responded honestly and even as her heart exploded with joy Olivia couldn't help but tease.

"Sentimental much counsellor" she chuckled which earned a slap from Alex

"I f you want sex tonight I suggest you shut up and kiss me before you get yourself into trouble" Alex advised and Olivia's breath caught in her throat and she could only stare at the blonde breathless. Alex smiled "I think 12 years of waiting is long enough, don't you detective?"

She could only squeal in surprise as Olivia quickly bent double and showed her she may be older but she was still fit, picking the blonde up into her arms and heading out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

Olivia lay on her side, head in hand while the other hand traced pasterns on a bare pale stomach. A stomach she now had intimate knowledge of, on a body that she had spent the last few hours worshipping.

It hadn't been easy at first, in fact it had been downright awkward. Neither one of them had been with a woman before and had been hesitant as to what to do. Stripping was easy, they both know their way around women's clothes.

After long minutes of exploration of each other's naked bodies, with a few hiccups, they realised when it came down to it they knew their way around females bodies too. Olivia tried to apply what she liked to Alex, some things which Alex liked, others which she didn't. Alex had to more vocal than she'd ever been in her life and discovered she liked it. Especially when Olivia made her come for the first time, two fingers deep inside and her tongue on her clit. Never one to be a noisy lover she had, moaned, groaned and cried out her climax.

Alex hadn't had time to be embarrassed as Olivia had crawled up and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on luscious lips while riding her thigh hard and coming all over her leg. Olivia had then spent the next few minutes telling Alex how much she meant to her, how much it meant to her to finally have Alex in her arms.

Alex was humbled, who knew tough Olivia was really a romantic? As Olivia took her over and over again she also realised she had an insatiable appetite. Not that Alex was complaining but she figured she would look like a racoon and be walking bow legged for a good while but wouldn't complain.

Alex now caught Olivia's wandering hand and held it in her own

"Liv, baby its 3am, I know you don't have to be at work until 10 but I have an arraignment at 9" she kissed the palm and felt the detective tense. She looked up into worried brown eyes and offered up a comforting smile "I promise Liv, I'm not going to run from this, I am right where I want to be"

Alex watched as Olivia visibly relaxed and collapsed onto the bed beside her. She wasted no time in snuggling into Olivia's arms and placing a chaste kiss on a cheek.

"You owe me a date detective" she told the older brunette and felt the chest underneath her cheek shake as Olivia chuckled.

"Consider it done sweetie, consider it done" Olivia whispered, already relaxed enough to fall asleep, astounded that it was so. Alex smiled, pulled the covers closer and soon drifted off after her.

_**Eh, not my usual, but I am dipping my toes back in the waters again, it's been a long time. Appreciate any reviews.**_


End file.
